


Cottage Life

by timeless_alice



Category: Transformers (IDW 2019), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Purring, Stargazing, just two dudes bein gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 00:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeless_alice/pseuds/timeless_alice
Summary: Tailgate and Cyclonus enjoy the little things, like each other.





	Cottage Life

The air was still in the Cybertronian wilds, far away from the bustle of the cities with all their towering buildings and citizens in a rush to get from point A to point B. The world was only stirred every now and then by a quiet breeze, or whatever creature opted to operated in the twilight hours. The stars, untouched by light pollution this far out, folded out of the darkness one by one to dot the sky.

It was just the way Cyclonus liked it.

He sat on the porch of the little house he had constructed for himself out there, modest and perfect for a couple that wanted no part in whatever it was that plagued Cybertronian politics. Tailgate stood against the railing, looking over the fields and towards the mountains that surrounded their home. His eyes were cast skywards, recalling the patterns of constellations that were beginning to take form.

“I’m going into Iacon tomorrow,” Tailgate said after a moment. He turned towards Cyclonus. “Just to buy some things, I won’t be long.” He laughed in response to Cyclonus’ frown, more sour than usual.

He came to sit beside Cyclonus, smelling of the energon goodies he loved making. Nuzzled close to his boyfriend, who swung an arm around him in a display of affection he was not keen on in the public eye. A low purr rumbled in both their chests.

“I know you don’t like it out there,” Tailgate went on, “That’s why I’m not asking you to come with me.”

Cyclonus’ soft laugh trembled with his purr. “If I don’t go with you, who’ll keep you out of trouble?”

“I can take care of myself!” Tailgate pulled away, just enough to give Cyclonus a light, playful punch on the arm. 

Another laugh, and Cyclonus pressed his forehead to Tailgate’s. An affectionate gesture that required some maneuvering, as Cyclonus easily towered over Tailgate. “That’s what I’m worried about. If I don’t go with you, who knows what poor spark might cross you?”

Tailgate huffed, but the sound did not carry even an ounce of frustration. Only the teasing affection of a couple who’d been together for lifetimes. “Fine,” he said. “You have a point. We’ll be in and out before you know it.”

The night settled around them as they fell into a comfortable silence, eyes shifting towards the gathering stars.

**Author's Note:**

> cyc and tailgate live in a cottage in the wilds thank u
> 
> im timelessmulder on tumblr


End file.
